


Found You, Loved You, Died for You

by MagicalMusing



Series: Monthly Klance- March [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Desert Island Fic, Lance asks questions basically, M/M, Mention of blood, Original Character(s), Pining Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Keith and Lance answer a distress signal near Keith's old shack but get ambushed. Lance finds a way to distract Keith until they can escape





	Found You, Loved You, Died for You

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple years after s8, Allura did not die bc f*ck that, but Lance and Allura did eventually break up when Lance realized he was a rebound (No altean marks either!) Anyway, Lance and Keith were went to look into a distress call from the area where Keith’s old shack is, they get attacked by lone Galra.

“I f every person you killed made you live another ten years, how many people would you kill?’

“I’m sorry...what?”

“If for every person you killed, you gained another 10 years of life...how many would you kill, Keith?” Lance repeated

“None?” Keith did his best to turn towards Lance, but the restrains kept him from seeing more than the edge of the Cubans head “Why are you asking me?” 

“Um...because we’re tied up in your old shack, no way to communicate with the Garrison? Because we’re weaponless and outnumbered by stray galra? Do you expect to make it out of this?” 

“That’s uncharacteristically pessimistic of you” Keith went back to sitting straight, trying to undo the restraints, “I do expect us to get out of here actually.”

“You didn’t answer the question”

“No one, I don’t kill people to gain more life, that’s sadistic. I kill to stop this fucking war, Lance” Keith was getting angry

“What’s the best day of your life so far?”

“Again? Instead of asking stupid questions you could try getting out of the restraints ya know” Keith spat

“Just answer the questions…” Lance’s voice was almost a whisper this time, “please”

“Oh...okay,” Keith wasn’t sure why the change in Lance’s attitude go to him so much, “ I guess when I found my mom. I thought she abandon me, thought she was dead for a long time. I know I’m not alone anymore.”

“Favorite movie?”

“Any disaster movie, honestly,” Lance laughed at that answer

“Have you ever gone out of your way to be nice to someone, Keith?” Lance let out a cough

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just got some sand in my throat.”

“I used to go out my way to be nice to you. We didn’t get along a couple years ago did we?” Keith laughed, relaxing in the situation they were in

“God, we were awful. I tried to one up you any chance I got.”

“Yeah...working together to help rebuild Earth has really brought us together”

“Yeah…” Suddenly Lance started laughing

“What’s so funny?”

“Do...do you..” Lance continued laughing

“Get the questions out, Lance” Keith smiled. He hadn’t heard Lance laugh since before he left for the Blade, it was a nice laugh

“Do you think aliens exists?” Lance laughed harder, trying to bend over but the restraints only let them move so much

Keith began laughing as well, “Why would you ask that?” He asked when they finished laughing

“I have this list of questions I ask people. I’ve got it memorized but I haven’t used it since long before Voltron,” Lance explained

“What are some other answers you’ve gotten to that?”

“Every other gi...person has said no actually.” 

“Person, huh?” Keith tried to question, sure he was gonna use a different word

“What mythical creature do you wish existed?” Lance doged Keith’s own question, coughing a couple more times

“Dragons. Are you sure you’re okay Lance?”

“I’m fine.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Mythical creature, which one do wish existed?”

“Oh...uhh… I would say mermaids, but I’ve seen those so I have no idea”

“Ask questions and you don’t even have answers, huh?” 

“I have an answer for the last two questions, actually”

“Looking forward to them then,” 

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, you’re my right hand man. Red Paladin of Voltron, you’re my sharpshooter. You’ve always got my back. You’ve earned my trust”

“Then you gotta trust me when I say you’re gonna get out of this alive,”

“We’re both getting out of this alive Lance. We’ve be in worse situations and gotten out unscathed,”

“Did you ever want to be something other than a fighter pilot?”

“Fighter pilot was my last choice honestly,” Keith let out a sigh

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. First I wanted to be a fireman like my Dad, then the accident happened and I decided mechanic would be cool. I was just really good at the simulator so the Garrison gave me a full ride to become a pilot. I didn’t have the resources to become a mechanic,”

“Accident?”

“Yeah...my Dad died in a fire…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Lance started to panic, he didn’t mean to make Keith upet, he was just trying to distract him. 

“It happened a long time ago Lance, it’s okay” Keith’s shoulders sagged as he thought about that night.  They never figured out how the fire started, said they were lucky Keith’s dad was there to save that family. Said Keith should look up to his father as a hero, just like that family would.   We weren’t supposed to be there though, it was the day before Keith’s 8th birthday, he was taking Keith to an aquarium a couple hours away and they’d decided to get a hotel and see it in the morning rather than drive there and back in one day. They were just driving past when the building set aflame.  Being a firefighter and savings lives was his Dad’s passion, his life. He couldn’t just continue driving by, it didn’t matter Keith cried out for him not to go in, it didn’t matter he didn’t have his gear, it didn’t matter they could hear the sirens in the distance. He went into the fire anyway, he died two days later from smoke inhalation. Keith had been in the system for 5 years before he met Shiro and enrolled in the Garrison. He was still technically in the system, but he was allowed to stay in the dorms over breaks and summer so he stopped being assigned to new families.  The bank tore down their house when his father's money ran out and it wasn’t like Keith could get a job to make the payments himself. The land still technically belonged to him, and he was just a few months from turning 18 when he was expelled from the Garrison, so he just hid out here until Lance, Pidge, and Hunk found him trying to rescue Shiro all those years ago. Keith definitely saw the irony of the same place that gave him freedom and Voltron and family and love all those years ago was keeping him captive and away from his family and love now.

“Yeah...I guess that is ironic,” Lance began coughing again, “man, is it dusty in here,” he joked through the tears

“I spoke that all outloud didn’t I?”

“Yep. Hows your relationship going anyway?” Lance closed his eyes, he didn’t actually want to know, but felt it was the right question to ask instead of the next ones. The last two. 

“It’s going pretty good actually.  Parker’s nice, they’re good for me. We get along, there’s not many fights...I think I can see myself with them for a long time,”   

“That’s….that’s really good Keith. I’m happy for you.”

“What about you, Lance? How’s your love life going, I know you were really upset when you and Allura didn’t work out,”

“Haha yeah….Can’t have everything though right? Nah, I got over that a long time ago; it wasn’t worth it to hold onto an idea, i was just her rebound but that’s okay. She didn’t see it that way, but she didn’t actually feel anything for me either.” Lance coughed again, more violently, “There’s someone I’m kinda into, but I’m scared of either them rejecting me or reciprocating and then realizing they can do better. They could...they can do so much better than me. I guess right now I’m just focusing on rebuilding Earth, saving the people that actually matter” he finished when he gathered himself again

“You know, you shouldn’t put yoursself down so much, I’m sure they can’t do much better than the red paladin of Voltron.  And I know it’s not the dust that’s making you cough Lance, what are you hiding,”

“What keep you up at night, Keith?” Lance leaned his head back slowly, making contact with Keith’s own.

“You’re deflecting my question Lance,” Keith growled

“I’m almost done, answer my last questions and I’ll answer yours”

“Everything. Everything keeps me up at night; worrying about Shiro, the Team, the Blade, if Galra are gonna attack, like they’ve just done. How you changed while I was at the Blade, how Parker would react if I told them I loved them,” Lance moved his head and leaned forward, “How Earth is going to be after it’s fixed. Is this one of the ones you answer too?”

“Yeah...but not yet. So my last question, would you be willing to do whatever I say to get out of this?” Lance was beginning to breath heavily 

“Is that what the questions were for? To distract me so you could make up the rescue plan?” Keith half laughed.  Lance was gonna miss that laugh.

“No, it was to distract you from realizing the galra who captured us haven’t been to check on us in over two hours.  That they’re not gonna check on us until one of us is dead. Situations like this are what keep me up at night, me dying alone, not being able to save my family, not being enough, being left behind, that’s what keeps me up at night. I changed after you left for the Blade because I got pushed out, I was just a member of the team, not the family.”

“Lance that’s not-”

“Keith, don’t argue with me now, just listen. I’ve loosened the ropes enough to get out of them. You gotta listen to me, do exactly what I say or we won’t get out. I’ve got my family to get back to and you’ve got Shiro and Parker to get back to, okay.”

“Y..yeah okay Lance, what do I need to do?”

“On the count of three, pull your wrist as far apart as fast as you can.  The two bikes they brought us here on are on different ends of the building so when we leave this room, we’ll have to split up in opposite directions.  I want you to go through the front, I’ll head to the back, as soon as you see the bike get out of here. Don’t wait for me, it’ll take me a couple minutes longer, but that’s okay I’ll be fine. Get to the Garrison as fast as you can, tell them the distress call was a trap,”

“We’ll tell them together, I’ll wait for you, I’ll circle around or something. I’m not leaving you behind!” Keith tried to get out of the restrains but they wouldn’t break unless they were both putting pressure on them.

“KEITH!” Lance yelled, Keith stopped moving. He’d never heard Lance so angry, “Do as I say or we both die, okay? 

“Oh...okay Lance, fine. You better be right behind me!” Keith barked back

“Trust me, I will” Lance huffed, “Ready?”

“Yeah”

“One...two...THREE” On three both paladins strained their arms and wrists against the ropes, they broke free and the paladins bent to untie their ankles, “Go! Out the front, remember what I said, you look back we both die. Get to the Garrison” Lance repeated.

Keith ran out the door, making his way to the front of his old shack.

Lance looked down to his lap, his entire right thigh was coated in blood, they had gotten Keith by surprise and knocked him out, but Lance kept putting up a fight. Eventually they’d stabbed his thigh to subdue him. Thankfully they’d left the knife in his thigh so he wouldn’t bleed out...too quickly at least. It was when they stopped checking on him that he realized their plan; wait for him to slowly bleed out and Keith would be too distraught and defenseless to do anything. Kill two paladins without anyone noticing and the Galra would take over again. At some point he began to lose feeling in his right leg, and that’s when he began asking questions and working on getting his hand restraints undone. Now, knife dislodged from his thigh minutes ago, Lance’s whole body was beginning to feel colder, numb, and stiff. He was losing his vision and he found himself not caring.

“A stab wound, that’s what I was hiding. I’m glad you got out safe though. I know being the red paladin is pretty great...but the leader of Voltron definitely deserves more than a boy from Cuba. I’m glad you have that, Keith. I’ll see you the next time around, yeah?” Lance whispered as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Parker is my OC that I’m slowly developing. Lance is dead if that wasn’t obvious enough, sorry Lance i do love you but...angst


End file.
